fbwmfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Known Issues/@comment-4598147-20120129173720/@comment-4598147-20120130232452
Thank you for your detailed answer on this Charlie. It's hard to recognize what kind of problems are caused by the facebook-engine and what could be something with the script but this clears up some stuff for me. I lowered the timeout on the like-feature as you suggested and it is working ok now. In fact it worked before too but does not seem to recognize it has 'liked' a post correctly probably because of the fb-changes. I cannot forsee how crazy it might become once fb has rolled out timeline by force to all users as they already announced... Personally I hate people liking EVERY post as it spams up your notification window with no chance to filter it to your personal need (stupid fb), tho I somehow like it on sent posts to give people a glimps about how many people really help them and when they might have finished getting the number of items for something they need. I look forward to more sorting options of the posts like person, appid, etc. - I sometimes wished for stuff like this already so I am happy you have it in mind already. :) I will play around with the appfilter-option to see how it works out. It takes indeed somewhat more system ressources when fetching posts however it feels to progress faster alltogether after it is done with that. It looks a bit weird if it pulls posts from days ago even with 24hours max option but that seems related to the number of posts pulled at once, maybe I should go down from 100 at once for that... By the way one more thing I run into regulary is the WM opening multiple tabs for sidekicks and then cycling throuh them (with options max request=1 and force all posts through one tab using a queue of course) . I now found out that this might be related to browser lag-spikes when fetching posts takes a significant amount of time or the pc is busy with other stuff at this time. Could the script possibly force open a new tab if it can't access an open tab in some given time? After a session I often end up with 2-5 sidekick tabs what is no real issue but confusing. Oh and I love the priority modus, could test it out for some time successfully now. However I am unable to delete rules - nothing happens if I click on it... What I would love to see as an addition to this feature would be the possibility for it to not only set up an option for single items but also whole categories - for example: Farmvile, "Send Materials & Help Friends", Priority 1. Maybe give them some different look in the dropdown to make it recognizeable. And one last suggestion for the user interface - the icons and lines from priority-view only cover 3/4 of my window and there is no Console Width (px)-option available to change it. It would be nice to be able to adjust this as it is possible with the height - it probably looks worse on higher resulutions than I am using. While we are on it, the Console Max Height (px)-option does not seem to change anything for me. Looking forward to your new version and new features - I'll keep testing and giving you input if wanted. Keep up the good work :)